


i caught you

by Silverwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Someone gets hurt, first fic, logan is bffs with deceit and remus, no smut on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwrites/pseuds/Silverwrites
Summary: Logan Smith is your everyday college student, he goes to classes goes home and does his homework, hangs with his two nerds of best friends Decans (deceit) and Remus, however lately he has been seeing a trio he's been trying to avoid for the longest time, his soulmates, they're all already in sucha great relationship relationship so why would they want him anyway? he'd just end up ruining it all, or so he's convinced. follow these nerds in a somewhat drama-filled soulmate au.





	1. Chapter 1

prologue

Logan glanced at the ticking clock impatiently, it was just minutes and the last day of school would finally be over. Minutes went by before the clock rang out and he and his classmates hurried out of the classroom. Before the tall senior could get out of the building someone grabbed him by the shoulder and said: “Woah there lo not even gonna say goodbye before you leave?” Logan smiled as he turned around to face his friend decans, he and dee had been friends since 4th grade when the two had been seated next to each other on the first day of school. “you do realize that we will spend most of the summer and all of college together, yes?” Logan asked the blonde as he did his best to stifle a smile. “but looooo I’ll be out of town for the rest of the week to see my soulmate and you know that” the blonde whined dramatically and leaned on his friend, “well of course I know that, it’s the only thing you and Remus have been talking about for like the last month by now, anyway would you like me to give you one last drive home from here?” he asked as the two walked down the emptying corridor. “aw I would love to, and for once you’re offering” decans smiled as he followed the taller teen out to the parking lot. “well last time I can so why not” Logan shrugged as they walked over to his car, the two jumped in and drove off.

It didn’t take too long to drive decans home thankfully, however, Logan still decided to take the long drive home. Thoughts about soulmates swirled around in his head, he had three of them. He could still remember the day the drawings first started appearing on his arms, he was so amazed and immediately started drawing back as soon as he had understood what was going on. Even if having multiple soulmates was something unusual Logan’s parents were very supportive of it. As the years went on, they started writing to each other, at first it had been messy with some spelling errors, but it all improved with time and they learned so much about each other. Roman, the one writing in red had been the one who asked what everyone’s names were since he had gotten sick of just calling his soulmates by the colors they all wrote in. 

Roman, of course, had started by telling them his name before the writing in light blue revealed himself as Patton and purple softly after followed by telling them his name was Virgil, Logan for reasons he still didn’t know just asked them to call him lo or keep calling him blue, much to the dismay of Roman. 

As the years won't on his soulmates had began talking about meeting, he had both been extremely excited but also worried about meeting them, he was worried he wasn’t good enough or that they wouldn’t like him, throw him in the trash and pretend he didn’t exist, and of course he didn’t ever tell them in case he would somehow upset them with his irrational thoughts. So without even thinking about it he had started to talk to them less and less, wearing long sleeves almost every day, he still wrote sometimes , to show that he was still there, when the three of them met and he saw just how happy the three of them were with him he realized that they wouldn’t need him in order to be happy. That’s when the talking and doodling from his side died completely and he dove headfirst into his studies distancing himself from pretty much everything, he was hurting, and he didn’t want anyone to know about it.

When logan got home he parked his car in the driveway fully expecting to return to an empty house but was surprised when his mother’s where there to greet him by the door. “mom, mother what are the two of you doing home already?” the teen asked, his mother’s rosemary and Jillian were usually not home at this time of day and a majority of the time weren’t before 5 pm. “logan did you seriously think we’d treat today like any other day? You today were your last day of high school and you graduate tomorrow, go up and get changed we’re going out for dinner”. Logan was not surprised by it, to be honest, he nodded and headed upstairs to change into something else, he knew his mothers made a fuss about these things, and don’t let them get started with holidays. 

Logan let out a relaxed sigh as he entered his room and shut his bedroom door behind him, he dumped his backpack on his bed before taking off his shirt, he could see the conversations and drawings decorating both his arms, the three had talked up a storm, all excited about being done with high school and the summer activates about to come, he smiled fondly and was about to reach out for one of his pens to write something before he stopped himself and instead turned towards his closet to get another shirt from his dresser. He put the shirt on, brushed his hair back in place and headed back down to his moms who were already ready to go. “ready kid?” Jillian asked and he nodded, they got into the car and drove off to one of the fancier places in town, it was no secrets that his family as well of and he was quite fortunate with that fact, Jillian was the co-owner of a big company and his other mother rosemary was the heir to a big fortune, despite the kind of money his family had he did not consider himself spoiled, Jillian or mom as he called her had taught him about the virtues of hard work and that you should work hard for the things he wanted, and so he did, studied his ass off in order to get good grades of and get into his college of choice. He was so grateful for having them and really loved them both, his dad had walked out on him and rosemary, when he was only a year and a half and rosemary, had met Jillian a half a year later when dropping him off at daycare where the two finally met each other after 20+ years of things and other people coming between them. 

They arrived at the restaurant and were led towards the table Jillian had reserved for them. They ate and talked while they ordered and ate. They later came home laughing and spent some time in front of the tv before Logan decided to head back upstairs to his room. 

Logan took off his shirt and collapsed on his bed, he kicked off his bed and simply put on his sleeping t-shirt. He picked up his phone and began scrolling through his notifications, decans had texted him about the next day about when and where they’d meet before the graduation ceremony, he replied and their conversation went from texts to face time, they talked for a few hours before Logan said goodnight, but he didn’t go to bed yet, he took one last look at his arms before deciding to grab a pen and drew a forget-me-not on his wrist before deciding to go to bed. He laid there in the darkness for god knows how long wondering if they still remembered him, or if they hated him for having been absent for so long, but eventually, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooo boy a few things happen in this chapter, nothing too important, more stuff will start to happen in the next one

Chapter 1

Summer had since passed and it was finally time to move into the dorms, logan and decans had talked about going to college and sharing dorms since all the way back when they were sophomores in high school, so now that they were actually here it almost felt surreal for the two, decans had planned on becoming a lawyer and taking down the worst of the worst, logan didn’t know how big of a reality his friends dream could become but he supported him none the less, logan himself had always wanted to go to space, since he was young it had been his dream to become an astronaut, however it had not been long before that dream had been crushed and crumbled more than once, so instead he had gotten a new one, if he couldn’t go to space himself then you’d bet your ass he was going to help others get there, he was going to become an Aerospace Engineer no matter what.

The first few days of classes were fine and honestly logan enjoyed them, compared to high school this was so much better, he was studying things he enjoyed. After classes, he and decans usually hung out together for a while before the two needed to get started with schoolwork.

Logan had first seen his soulmates when he and decans had gone out for study snacks one evening, the one Logan assumed being roman had greeted decans in passing while at the store, as it had turned out decans soulmate Remus and Roman were twins, and Logan was highly amused by that fact, seeing how different the twins were.

After the store encounter, Logan seemed to meet the trio all the more often, however, he never made direct contact with any of them, just watching from afar, even if it made him sound like a bit of a creep. He’d see Patton hanging out at his favorite café and walking to class, he saw Virgil in the campus cafeteria and accompanying roman to the library, Roman was the one Logan would see the most frequently out of his trio of soulmates, to and from class, in the library looking for anything about fairytales and study materials. As often as he saw them separately he also saw them together, laughing and talking and being happy in each other’s company, it saddened him to see that he had been right but he forced himself to stay at a distance, after all, they didn’t need him to be happy.

October had rolled in and it was time for the spooky season but also everything pumpkin flavored, logan enjoyed it more then he’d like to admit. Usually on Halloween he, decans and decans soulmate Remus would just laze around and watch horror movies, logan was fascinated by the cinematography, Remus the slasher part and decals were there to actually watch the movie, by now decans had known his best friend and his soulmate that he had gotten used to the two of them commenting to during movies that he no longer cared and just kinda tuned it out. But this year it would be different.

For Halloween that year a big Halloween party would be happening and who could say no to crazy costumes and alcohol? Well, logan most certainly could, however, he knew that the disaster boyfriends’ knowns as his best friends would want to go and have a great time, and not wanting them to attempt to drive home after drinking he offered to do so he offered to drive them.

On the night of the Halloween party logan not wanting to dress up too much had decided to go as the 11th doctor from the popular doctor who series both decans and Remus often teased him about how big of nerd he was, he often denied it, but when he was sitting in his car driving in full 11th dr attire he really couldn’t. for a reason, he couldn’t remember dee had decided that he would go as medusa and Remus as dexter from well, dexter. When they arrived at the party it was already booming, loads of drunk people about doing their stuff, people were also flirting, dancing and talking, and in general having an all-around great time. Time passed and logan spent most of the time on the sidelines with a soda in hand, he watched as dee and Remus were being a sappy happy couple while having fun and dancing, he also saw his soulmates here and there every so often. Later in the night he had seen roman and Patton together quite the bit but had not seen Virgil in quite the while. Even though he was not the best or closest soulmate he still deeply cared about them and was quite worried about Virgil, he had revealed back in junior year of high school that he had anxiety and had an attack every so often. 

Logan put his soda cup away and headed upstairs to see if he could find where Virgil was, it took a little while to navigate the upper floor of the house, but he eventually found a locked bathroom that had been occupied for quite the while. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say next, sure he could be like “hey I’m your third soulmate mate sorry for barely being there for like three years but I’m here now” yeah, no, Logan was not doing that.  
He stood outside the bathroom before finally knocking on the door. He was met by a strangled “go away” from Virgil, and he guessed that it was like he suspected an anxiety attack. “I’m sorry but you have been in there for quite the while, do you require any assistance?” Logan asked, hoping that Virgil would let him help him, it took a moment before he finally got a reply, a strained “no” but this time weaker. “are you sure? We could just like to talk if that’s what you need?” Logan suggested through the door hoping that it would help his purple-themed soulmate at least a little if they did.

It was at this point that Virgil realized that he most likely would not be able to get this guy to the back of, so he let out a defeated sigh and slowly got closer to the door.

He smiled as Virgil had a little hesitantly agreed to talk, and so they did, they spent god knows how long talking, they got to the bottom as to why Virgil had gotten his panic attack in the first place and after that the conversation kept flowing, so naturally and with only the rare silences between the two, it was well into the night that the partying had started to die down that dee came looking for logan. “there you are logan we were starting to think that you had gotten lost or kidnaped” dee, who had sobered up a little joked. He chuckled slightly at the joke and knocked on the door asking how Virgil was feeling. 

By the time logan needed to go Virgil felt much better and told the guy he now knew as logan, the guy wondered if he wanted help in finding his companions and he thankfully agreed.

Logan stood up and took a step back from the bathroom as to not block the path for Virgil when he came out. He smiled at the purple-haired young man as he stepped out of the bathroom. Dee and Virgil looked at each other and made some small talk, the three continued to chat as they looked around for virgils partners, they found roman passed out drunk of his arse by the pool. Dee helped them haul the big man of to virgils car and put him in the backseat. Next of they looked for Patton, he wasn’t too hard to find, he was drunk, yes but still awake and eating what was still on the snack bar, with some slight bribing logan and Virgil chaperoned Patton to the car and put him in the front seat next to the driver's seat. Virgil thanked Logan profusely, the two chatted for a bit and exchanged social media before Virgil left with his boyfriends.

Logan headed back to his best friends and apologized for making them wait, only to find Remus passed out and dee playing games on his phone, decans told him it was no problem and soon they were off back on their way home.

After the party incident Virgil had been the one to initiate the conversation, and as much as logan wanted to resist and remain detached from his trio of soulmates he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Maybe he’d just chat with Virgil for a little while longer, not like it was going to go anywhere further after it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this chapter! yet again https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/ has been a huge inspiration and you should all go check out their wonderful art and headcanons


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was around a week or so after the Halloween party that Virgil had gotten in contact with Logan, the two simply just shared pleasantries at first, but then with some time they got more relaxed and began chatting about what was going on in their everyday life. 

Virgil enjoyed talking to the dr, the reason for him calling the dude was because he had forgotten to ask what his name was and was now too afraid to ask what it was.  
When Virgil mentioned him struggling in one of his subjects Logan invited him to come study with him, dee and Remus, Virgil was a little surprised at reading the words Remus and studying in the same sentence considering how he’d been in their high school years. Virgil did, however, agree to come study with them. So, he got time, date and where they would be, and life went on while he for the first time in a while.

The day when Virgil would join the study group his boyfriends were both out and about, roman had classes and Patton had work. 

He didn’t really know what to expect when was going to study with DR who and the disaster boyfriends, he had known decans since forever, but Remus only since high school, at first he thought that he was a really weird and disturbing guy but after having met decans again after so long they had spent more time together when decans made the 3 hour drive over to Remus place, the twins home really was a convenient meeting place for the two, and they really found it amusing that their soulmates were brothers.   
He had never thought of Remus as a studious person but after his accident, the former hooligan had turned things around when it came to that department, and even more surprising he was going to study to become a doctor, and everyone was proud of him.

During the years Remus and Roman had been estranged from each other Remus had gotten in with the wrong crowds and it worried their parents to no end, too bad it had to take something as serious as Remus almost dying for him and roman to finally reconcile things.

So there he was standing outside decans and DR who’s dorm wondering if he should knock or just walk in, decans always said he didn’t have to but this time it was the DR who had invited him over, he wondered why he had never met the guy till now, he had been over quite a few times, after all, maybe he had work or other activities?

After a while of contemplation and overthinking things he decided to knock just in case, the Doctor was the one to open the front door, and he was quite surprised that he didn’t look too different in his casual clothes compared to what he wore to the party. 

“Oh, you made it” the Doctor said and let him in. he took off his shoes and walked into the dorm and was soon met by decans who patted him on the shoulder. “glad you could make it Virge” decans smiled at him and lead him to the living room where the three had already put things up for a study session. 

The group chatted and studied together for a few hours and Virgil honestly thought it was really enjoyable, they helped each other understand the difficult things, had snacks and just an all-around good time.   
Virgil had no idea why but he just felt so at ease with Logan around, and he thought it was quite absurd, he usually had to know a person for quite the while before feeling completely comfortable around them, but Logan was something else, just complete comfort like he had known the guy forever, and he enjoyed talking to him so much, he could just sit and listen to him talk hours on end.

It wasn’t till at around 8 pm that Virgil returned to his and his soulmates shared apartment, as expected both Patton and roman were cuddled up on the couch together. He slipped off his shoes and put down his bag before joining the two. He sat down next to Roman and kissed his dramatic boyfriend on the cheek. 

They talked about how his study session went and his soulmates were glad to hear that it had gone well, though he did leave out the parts about Logan making him so comfortable and so on.

Somehow not long after Virgil was in the middle of his boyfriends getting very loved on, but he hadn’t seen much of either of them the entire day, so he thought that it was nice. He had Romans arm around him as well as his head on Virgil’s shoulder, Patton had his head in Virgil’s lap while roman played with Patton’s hair. The trio was just all around enjoying themselves and soaked up the affection and presence of the others. They had all been together for so long and knew each other so well, they were very in sync with the others and could pick up on most things, like Virgil and roman knew when Patton was anxious or sad no matter how hard he tried to hide it from the others, likewise Roman and Patton had gotten great at noticing when Virgil was starting to get anxious and helped him calm down, Patton and Virgil in return helped Roman stress down and helped him relax.

They all loved each other, they did, but they could feel that something or rather someone was missing. They all wondered why dark blue had gone silent, at first they thought that something had happened to them, then it went to what if they didn’t like it and things just spiraled out of control when it came to theories about them, sometimes through little things would show up on them, like times, dates and places, roman had more than once wanted to rush away to where ever those places were, however, they often realized it would have been long rides to get there and they would most likely not get there in time or something came up in their personal lives preventing them from going.

Patton was always so excited when it had happened, after all, he and dark blue were the first ones to discover each other, then roman and Virgil came along later. They missed dark blues comments and little doodles, his advice and everything else, they wanted their fourth and final piece, they wanted to hold and love on them as they did with each other and spoil them, Patton wanted to know what their favorite treats were so he could bake for them, Roman wanted to know their favorite movies and find movies they both enjoyed, and Virgil wanted to know what kind of music they liked so he could make a playlist just for them. they wanted that dark blue back in their lives and hoped that they would come back soon, after all, they would never be complete without them, so they held their hopes high and waited for the day that their dark blue would return to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry for not updating sooner, but due to a dear family member passing and school work I simply couldn't till now, hope you enjoy the chapter and feedback is always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this is my first every fanfiction and i hope you have enjoyed it! there was a lack of soulmate au's for LAMP so why not make some of my own, i was highly inspired by illogicalyinclined on tumblr and love alot of their headcanons but also their art! so yeah will be updating when i can!


End file.
